Summer With The Weasleys
by Ozwin
Summary: Hermione's parents go on their own summer vacation, and Hermione stays with the Weasleys until Hogwarts starts its new school year. Would love blossom in the duration of this summer?


**A/N: Yay, it's my first time to write a Fred/Hermione fic, but I think it's time to! In my opinion, it's one of the best pairings ever. I don't know, Fred/Hermione or George/Hermione...They're quite the same to me. XD Oh, and please read "Can't Have Me", it's my Draco/Hermione fanfic...I know, they all have Hermione in it. But she's awesome, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Why would I write a fanfic if I did? XDD**

Hermione knocked on the door of the Weasley house.

She was so excited to spend her summer at the Weasleys, since her parents planned to go on a romantic vacation at an island alone. Of course, her mother still encouraged her to go with them, but it would be awkward having them do romantic stuff with her in the vicinity. And so, she said no, and her father called up Mrs. Weasley, and she was more than happy to take Hermione in for the whole summer.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, and her ever-so-cheerful face peeped out. "Oh, dear Hermione! I'm so happy you're staying here for the summer! Come in, come in!"

Hermione muttered a 'thank you', and pulled her trunk in. Crookshanks, who was snuggled in her right arm, jumped down from her and strutted to the kitchen. Closing the door, Hermione took a look around, although she had already had the house memorized. The ceiling was just as crooked as she remembered, and the living room was still really cozy. There was a broom which was sweeping the floor by itself, and a sponge was suspended in the air, scrubbing dishes.

Hermione smiled and made herself at home.

"And you're just in time for lunch." Ron appeared from the staircase, grinning like a ten-year-old. Ron and Hermione were together for a few months, but Hermione knew they couldn't be more than friends. And so they just stayed as friends.

"Hey, Ron!" Hermione greeted cheerfully, and hugged her freckly friend. He was still taller than her, and Hermione didn't bother to hope that she'll ever catch up on him. Hell, Harry's even a head smaller than he is!

Mrs. Weasley went inside the kitchen, and went back out again carrying a large bowl of stew and brought it to the dining area. "Children! Time for lunch!" she shouted.

Hermione took off her sweater, hung it on the sofa, and headed to the dining area. As expected, Mrs. Weasley had prepared more than enough food for them all. There was the stew, a turkey, pasta, soup, brownies, and a whole lot more. Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley expected them all to finish it.

She helped Mrs. Weasley bring in the silvers and glasses. The other teens were going down the stairs already, chattering happily to one another.

"Hermione! You're here!"

Hermione spun around, and received a hug from the only female Weasley besides Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny! It has only been a few weeks since we've seen each other." Hermione chuckled as she let go of Ginny.

They sat down and chatted about the war that had just finished, until they heard a shattering sound and a large fit of giggles.

"Fred! George! What have you done now?" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Hermione looked behind her, and so the famous Weasley twins. It still bothered her how much they were identical to each other. She has seen a lot of twins in her life, but it was only these twins that looked almost exactly the same.

At the moment, they were sniggering to each other and laughing hysterically. Fred was wiping his eyes already from so much laughing.

"Oh, good afternoon, mother!" he exclaimed.

"What's for lunch this time?" George asked.

"I hope it's not stew."

"We have bad issues with your stew, mum. No offense though."

"It is stew," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," the twins said at the same time.

"Oh, hello there, Hermione! Didn't see you there!" George patted her on the back.

"I heard your parents are having the time of their life without you," Fred said, smirking. He started making kissing noises.

"Oh, will you two stop it?" Hermione said, chuckling. The twins were just so amusing that you would be abnormal to not laugh at their jokes and pranks.

Fred sat down next to her, George across him. They kept making hand signals that even Hermione couldn't understand.

"Eat up, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said to her dearly. "You look so thin, my girl!"

"She's probably on a diet," George said with his mouth full.

"Yeah. She's probably trying to satisfy the needs of her boyfriend," Fred said. At that moment, Ron choked.

"Shut up, Fred," Hermione replied again, laughing.

"Well," Fred said to her, but now whispering so as not to let anyone else hear, "you do have a boyfriend right? You sure do look like you have one. You're definitely old enough."

"I don't," Hermione replied, biting her chicken.

Fred pretended to choke. "What? You're single? Impossible." He nudged George with his foot. "Hey George, guess what? Hermione's actually _single_."

George faked a face that looked like a little boy who just received his Christmas present. "Oh, wow! That's wonderful news! Fred, she's available! You could ask her out!"

Fred was taken aback, so was Hermione. "Er," Fred replied.

Hermione blushed furiously. Yes, sure, Fred and George were her crushes since her second year at Hogwarts, but she knew there couldn't be a relationship between the three that was more than good buddies. But now, with George absentmindedly teasing her, she couldn't help but want to be more than friends with at least one of them.

She sighed quietly, and bit her chicken once again.

...

"Come _on_, Hermione! Don't be such a killjoy!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

They were in Ginny's – and for the meantime, also Hermione's – bedroom. Hermione was reading a large book named _The Unknown Chronicles of Magic_, but Ginny was trying to persuade her to play a short game of Quidditch with them.

"I can't ride a broom, okay? I _can't_. I hate Quidditch, remember?" she replied, not looking away from her book.

"But...But don't you want to see Fred and George's improvised versions of the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludger?"

"I can't ride a broom, Ginny."

"But we don't have even players!"

Hermione looked up at her, staring skeptically. "Ginny. There are _four_ of you. That makes you guys even."

"I'm the referee," Ginny explained. "Come on, Hermione. George has decided to side with Ron. You don't want Fred to play on his own, don't you?"

Hermione focused on her book again, but didn't absorb the words. "As...As if I care."

"Merlin, Hermione, you can't lie to me. You have the hots for the twins, I know it!"

The brunette dropped her book, which landed on her lap. "What are you talking about? You think I l-like your brothers? N-No way, Ginny."

"Kid yourself, Hermione. I know I'm right. Now will you just go out there and play?"

"Will you leave me alone when I do?"

"Of course!"

Hermione sighed one last time before putting a bookmark on her page and standing up, following Ginny to the yard.

The Weasleys had a vast yard, which was perfect for gardening and games. So it was definitely a good place for Quidditch.

Ginny grabbed a spare broom outside and gave it to Hermione. "Here. It's not as fast as Harry's Firebolt, but I don't think you care."

Hermione smiled.

The two trudged up the small slope of the yard which headed to where the other Weasleys were. To Hermione's surprise, a large object almost collided with her face, but Ginny smacked it away with the bat she was carrying.

George came into view, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry 'bout that, Hermione," he said simply. "You joining Fred or what?"

"What," Hermione answered.

George smirked. "Nice try, Granger. Now get out there. We'll start over."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But I think I'll have to apologize to Fred when we lose."

"Then I'm glad! I have always lost to Fred, but looks like I'm winning this time." Hermione stared at him, and he continued, "Not that I'm trying to offend you though, Hermione."

"Just get on with it," Hermione replied, punching George gently on his bicep. It was incredibly hard and muscular, and she silently thanked Quidditch. It has definitely done them good.

The three walked silently to the other end of the yard, where Fred and Ron were passing each other a large ball, which Hermione inferred was their improvised Quaffle.

"Oh look," Fred exclaimed when he saw her. "I finally done with being a one player team! Or...Are you joining them—" he nodded at George and Ron "—making me one against three?"

"Come on, Fred," Hermione replied. "You know I'd be on your side."

Fred chuckled, and Hermione's stomach fluttered.

Ginny stepped forward, with the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludger in a box she was carrying. "I guess we'll have to repeat the rules again, for Hermione's sake. This isn't _exactly_ like a Quidditch game. A few rules are changed. One is, since there is obviously not a big number of players, the Snitch can be captured by anyone from the team. Next, there is only one hoop per team. All of you are appointed as Keepers and Chasers too. Next, all of you are given bats. You are to take responsibility as the Chaser, Keeper, Beater and the Seeker. Lastly," Ginny grinned, "there are no penalties. Play as hard as you guys want. Let's begin."

"You ready?" Fred asked her. Hermione gingerly mounted her broom, and took a deep breath.

"Not really," she replied. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"On my whistle," Ginny shouted. "Three, two, one..."

And she whistled.

Hermione kicked off from the ground, and to her surprise, she was flying. Ginny released the Snitch, the two Bludgers, and the Quaffle. She quickly hit the Bludger that was going towards her with her bat. Fred gave her a thumb up. She smiled back, found Ron with the Quaffle, and immediately soared towards him.

She couldn't believe she was actually able to play this game.

Ron saw her coming, and instinctively threw it overhead towards George, but Fred was ready. He dived down and caught the Quaffle mid-air, looked at Hermione with an expression of instruction, and threw the Quaffle to her. She caught it, soared across the yard with George tailing her, finally reached the hoop of their team, and shot it inside.

"YES!" Fred screamed, throwing a punch in the air.

Ginny squealed with excitement. "TEN POINTS TO FRED'S TEAM!"

Hermione grinned. She was so glad she agreed to play this game. She was always afraid of heights, and thought that she sucked at this sport, but it actually made her feel...free.

"Damn, Hermione!" George shouted. "You never told me you were this good!"

"I never knew!" She shouted back with a giggle.

The game continued on and on. One might see this as a blur, actually, with the four passing the Quaffle speedily. Hermione noticed the serious look on Fred's face whenever he was playing, and it actually amused her how his eyes would always follow the Quaffle wherever it went. The game was relaxing, too.

"What's our current scores?" asked Fred without looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked down at the paper where she was recording their scores. "Merlin, you guys are tied! Eighty points in both teams."

Hermione looked at Fred, who was looking at her with knowing eyes. He quickly made a hand gesture which made his thumb and index finger make a small circle. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to get the Snitch.

Nodding quickly, Hermione soared around the field. George's team nearly shot through their hoop, but Fred quickly batted it aside. Hermione looked around, searching for some signs for the Snitch.

_If Harry can do it, I can too_, she said to herself.

She looked down at the others, and saw George running to their hoop with the Quaffle, with Fred tailing behind him, but the brunette knew he wouldn't catch up. And so she dived, and just when the Quaffle was inches away from shooting in their hoop, she batted it away. Ron, George, and Fred looked flabbergasted, but Fred smirked right after.

Hermione smirked back quickly, and suddenly, she saw something moving above her. Looking up, she found the Snitch. It really looked like the Snitch, and even had the feathery wings. Hermione reached up, but it moved away from her.

_This is going to be tough_, she said to herself.

She manoeuvred her broom towards the Snitch, which quickly moved away from her again. She twisted her neck to the side, wishing she had a Firebolt. It was too fast.

She looked down swiftly, met Fred's eyes for a second, and he mouthed something like, "Go for it."

Hermione sighed. "I can do this."

She swiftly moved towards the Snitch, and when it moved away from her once again, she soared in that direction. The Snitch flew away, floating in circles swiftly and speedily. Hermione did her best to follow it.

The Snitch was just moving in around the yard, and Hermione's broom just couldn't be fast enough to beat it. And so, she had an idea.

She continued to follow the Snitch, completely determined in getting it. And just as she expected, it made another turn, and Hermione didn't bother to tail it. Instead, she moved swiftly to her side, where the Snitch was heading towards, and when she was ready, she tipped her broom forward and reached for the Snitch.

And then she was falling headfirst from her broom.

"Hermione!" Fred bellowed.

And she fell on the grassy ground with a _thump_, and all the other players stopped moving. Ginny ran to her.

"Merlin, Hermione, you make moves like Harry," she exclaimed. She rolled her over, and to her surprise, her hand was twitching oddly. And when she opened her fist, the Snitch was there, still struggling to get away from her grasp.

"You...You caught the Snitch..." Ginny whispered, full of awe. Hermione was stirring, and she struggled to sit up. Ginny helped her, and when Hermione looked at what was moving on her hand, she gasped.

"FRED! GEORGE! RON! HERMIONE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Ginny shouted to them with glee.

The three, who were suspended in mid-air with their faces full of concern for Hermione, looked at each other incredulously.

"For the love of Godric Gryffindor, she's actually _caught _it?" Ron shouted.

"No one's ever caught that Snitch. Ever." George said slowly.

"I don't believe it," Fred exclaimed, eyes bulging.

They swooped down from the air, got out of their brooms, and ran towards Hermione. And they saw the Snitch in her hands.

"WE WON! MERLIN'S BEARD, WE ACTUALLY WON!" Fred screamed. "IN YOUR FACE, GEORGE!"

"I can't believe you're that good," George said simply, staring at Hermione like she was his superhero. "Not even Harry could catch that Snitch, and we played it with him a hundred times! We made it faster than the real Snitch, so that the game will go on and on and on..."

"Hermione, you should really try out for Quidditch this school year!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a natural...Even Harry would be surprised at how good you are!"

Hermione grinned, and looked at the Snitch at the palm of her hand. "I didn't know I could play."

"Well," Fred replied, pulling her up from the ground, "I'm glad you know now. I will _always _play in your team whenever we get a chance to play this again."

Ginny checked her watch. "It's getting dark. Let's get inside and eat! This is the first time we've ever finished a full game..."

Hermione chuckled. "Wow, I sure love Quidditch now. I never knew that was an awesome sport!"

They chatted happily to each other while walking home, and when they got inside, Mrs. Weasley looked surprised.

"How could you kids be back this early? I usually _call_ you to come down here and eat."

Ginny smiled at her. "We finished a full game."

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback. "You mean...Someone _actually_ caught your Snitch?"

"Hermione did," said Fred and George in unison.

Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "I thought you didn't play Quidditch, Hermione!"

"I only knew I could today," she replied sheepishly.

"Dear Godric, you should try out for Quidditch this year! Oh, Harry would be so proud of you..."

...

It has been already two weeks after that amazing Quidditch game was played. It was early morning, and Hermione couldn't sleep much longer. And so she quietly stood up and walked out of the room.

When Hermione checked her watch, it was only four in the morning.

To her disappointment, all of the Weasleys were still asleep. She was expecting Mrs. Weasley cooking up some breakfast, but she was in no luck.

Hermione went to the bathroom, took a short shower, and walked out of the house and into the yard. As expected, the sky was still a little dark. The tall grass moved from side to side slowly and in unison, as if dancing to a tune. It was a beautiful sight to Hermione.

She walked up the small slope, heading towards the place where they had had their Quidditch game weeks before. And to her surprise, there was someone there, playing with a ball – the Weasley's improvised Quaffle – and shooting it towards one hoop. And then he would wave his wand and say "_Accio Quaffle_" and get the Quaffle back again.

Hermione walked towards the person, and wasn't surprised when she realized it was Fred. He didn't notice her coming closer.

"Hey, Fred. Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked while walking to him.

Fred stopped throwing and looked at Hermione. He grinned. "I think I should ask you the same thing, Hermione."

"You first."

"Well, if you would really like to know, I do this every morning as exercise. Usually, I do it with George, but he's too sleepy today."

"Oh."

Fred continued to shoot the Quaffle at the hoop. "Aren't you going to answer my question now?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm."

Hermione moved closer to him. He was definitely muscular, and Hermione admired the way his arms would flex whenever he would throw the ball.

"Are you done admiring me or what?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

Blushing tomato-red, Hermione stopped staring at him. "I-I wasn't..."

"Whatever, Hermione," he chuckled.

Hermione decided to settle on a rock beside him. He gave her a quick glance and continued playing.

"How long do you do this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know. Until Mum's done cooking breakfast."

"That's probably, like, three hours."

"Then I do this for three hours then."

"Non-stop?"

"Yup."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Is that why you're so..."

"So what?"

"Er...Buff?"

Fred laughed hysterically for a few moments. "The prissy know-it-all just called me buff!"

Hermione blushed. She didn't quite know the reason why she had said that. She couldn't help it.

"Well, are you planning on staying there watching me for five hours straight? You'll get bored, you know."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I guess I will. It's nice watching you play."

"Hmm. Don't you think three hours is a long time?"

"I guess so."

Fred kept quiet, and continued to throw the Quaffle continuously.

"You know what, I think you're quite different when you're without your twin," Hermione said while twirling her hair.

Fred chuckled again, and it was music to Hermione's ears. "Well, maybe it's because there's no one to finish my sentences for me anymore."

Hermione laughed.

Fred stopped, took a deep breath, and went towards Hermione. Instinctively, she scooted, and let Fred sit beside her.

"I thought you played for three hours straight."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you stop?"

Fred tilted his head. "Well, maybe because you're here. I don't want you to get bored with me throwing that Quaffle over and over again."

"Hmm. I don't think I'll get bored."

"Liar."

Hermione laughed, and Fred looked at her with twinkling eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly, feeling self-conscious.

Fred looked down at the grass, attempting to hide a smile. "Nothing really, you just laugh funny."

"I bet that's an insult," Hermione muttered.

"No, actually, it was a compliment," Fred muttered back.

They were quiet for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence.

"How've you been after the war?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. Never better, actually."

"Same here. Still continuing the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you see."

Hermione chuckled at that. "So business is good?"

"Hell yeah!" Fred exclaimed. "Business is _booming_!"

They both laughed, and continued to chat about Fred's joke shop. They weren't actually aware of the time, but they didn't care.

"Hmm..."

Hermione looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I just never had a chance to talk to you like this until now." Fred smirked.

Hermione smiled.

Fred stood up and checked his watch. "Seriously?" he muttered to himself.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"We actually talked for two hours. Could you believe that?"

Hermione laughed, and Fred chuckled with her too.

"I think we better go inside...I'm not in the mood to continue playing. A day not working out isn't going to make any different to this." He pointed to himself, particularly his abdomen. Hermione giggled.

...

At dinner, Ginny sat beside Hermione.

"He likes you, you know," Ginny whispered suddenly.

Hermione sliced her steak. "Who likes me?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Fred."

Hermione snorted, but deep inside, her heart was thumping fast. "And how would you know? As if Fred would just come up to you and say that he likes me," she muttered.

"I overheard them," Ginny whispered back, "in their room. George fancies you too, but he's got a girlfriend, so he's not up to it. But Fred...I heard him say that he was quite nervous when you were talking to him this morning."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking hard. _He was actually nervous_? She asked herself. "I don't think so, Ginny."

"Come on. Even _I'm_ feeling bad for Fred too."

Hermione stared at her. "Why are you feeling bad for him?"

"He...He doesn't think you like him back. He says you're out of his league."

Hermione still refused to believe her. What if it was just a joke? What if she believed Ginny and confess to Fred and he doesn't actually like her back, and then she makes a fool of herself? "You're lying, Ginny."

The redhead sighed deeply. "You're just afraid and scared that I'm fooling you. You think I'm playing a horrid joke on you."

Hermione took a small bite of her steak. "It's just...I don't know."

"But you _do_ fancy the twins, right?"

Hermione's breath hitched. "Y-Yes, but—"

"Then go make your move then! I hear Fred's giving up on you when he thinks you don't like him back either. You don't want _that_ to happen right? Imagine him with someone else..."

Ginny was right. Hermione couldn't imagine Fred with another girl but herself, which on her opinion, was quite selfish. "All right. But I'm not good with this. I've only been out with Ron, and _he_ was the one who made his move on me."

"I'll try and help," Ginny offered with a grin on her face.

"Fine. But don't you dare get any ideas to get me humiliated, okay?"

Ginny looked mortified. "Why would you even think I would do such a thing?"

Hermione laughed. "Right, Ginny. And don't try and act like you're a matchmaker, okay?"

...

It was midday, and Hermione was in the living room, reading _The Unknown Chronicles of Magic_ again when Ginny arrived.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" Ginny suddenly asked.

The brunette stopped reading and looked up at her skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

"I made a plan without you. And I've already told Fred about it. And will you just play along?"

Hermione suddenly became scared. "What did you tell him, Ginny?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Ginny bit her lip. "Just play along. If you do, everything will turn out fine."

"Ginny Weasley, you tell me right now what you have done!" Hermione said.

The redhead sighed deeply in exasperation. "His coming down now. He just finished taking a bath. I just couldn't help but tell him."

"Tell him what, Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I—"

Then Fred and George come bouncing down the staircase, chattering animatedly to each other. They stopped talking and turned to the two girls. Fred was carrying the box where the Quaffle, Snitch, and Bludgers were.

"Hey, evil little sister," George greeted.

"Hey, not-evil little bookworm," Fred greeted.

"I hear Hermione's asking for broom lessons," George continued, sniggering.

"As if she needs it," Fred continued.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who mouthed "_Play along_".

"Well," Hermione started, "I was just thinking about trying out for Quidditch this school year, and I think I'll need more practice."

Fred and George laughed.

"What player are you thinking about trying out for?" Fred asked.

"She wants to play as a Chaser," Ginny immediately replied for her.

George snorted. "Chaser? You're a good Seeker too, you know."

"You could also try out as a Beater," Fred said.

"Don't forget about her brilliance at playing Keeper," said George.

"Let's face it. She's capable of being _anything_," said Fred.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me I'll try out for _everything_," she said.

"Of course you can!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Fred here will teach you all skills," George said, nudging Fred.

Fred, pretending to be hurt, rubbed his arm. "We both will, George."

George looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! I've got to...er...meet Velma!"

After smirking at both Hermione and Fred, he walked – swaggered, to be more specific – out of the house. Ginny grinned.

Fred looked at Hermione, who was red from embarrassment.

"Come on then," Fred said to Hermione. "We haven't got all day."

Hermione blushed again, sent her best death glare at Ginny (who smiled innocently), and followed Fred out of the room.

It was a silent walk to the top of the slope, but this time, it was a little uncomfortable. More than once, they looked at each other at the same time and they looked back down at the ground, turning red.

"Here," Fred suddenly said, handing Hermione a broom.

The brunette quickly took the broom from him, but her hand touched Fred's slightly calloused one, and electricity suddenly ran through them. Even Fred felt it, and it was awkward when Hermione instinctively moved her hand away.

"Er," Fred muttered, trying to cover a smile.

The girl blushed tomato-red again, and Fred couldn't help noticing how often he made her do that. Was it because...? No, definitely not. But it was definitely adorable.

Hermione took the broom from him again, careful not to touch his fingers, and looked a little triumphant when she successfully took it away from him.

Fred, again covering up a smile, mounted his own. "First, let's practice your Chaser skills. This is easy; I'll try and block you while you try to throw the Quaffle in that hoop." He pointed to the hoop behind him.

He opened the box he was carrying and brought out the Quaffle.

"You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Fred smiled genuinely now – obviously, Hermione blushed again – and flew upwards. Hermione followed suit.

He threw the Quaffle to Hermione. "Go."

Hermione, who knew that the hoop was too far away for her to shoot the ball into properly, swiftly moved forward. Fred did the same, blocking her.

_Think, think, think, _Hermione thought furiously.

She gracefully moved around Fred, who blocked her direction. Smiling slyly, she dived downwards, right below Fred. With Fred tilting his head in confusion, he followed her direction, not really knowing what she was doing.

And sure enough, as Fred dived downwards for a few feet, Hermione shot upwards, taking his place in front of the hoop moments ago, and shot the Quaffle inside.

Fred looked amazed.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," Fred exclaimed. "You're good. _Way_ too good, if you ask me."

The girl blushed again, which made Fred's heart leap up again.

"Come on, you're good at that skill now. Let's see you catch the Snitch."

The rest of the hour was spent like that, with Fred teaching her a skill, Hermione doing it successfully, and Fred praising her.

"Okay, one last skill. Let's play Beater now," Fred announced.

He placed the Snitch and Quaffle back in the box and took the Bludgers. They began to wriggle furiously, but Hermione was amazed at his strength at controlling them. "You ready?"

Hermione nodded again, grabbing her bat and gripping it tightly.

Fred smirked, and let go of the Bludgers. Both of them headed straight towards her. Hermione was able to hit the first successfully.

But she took a glimpse at Fred at the wrong moment. She was mesmerized at how the sunlight hit his face quite beautifully, and his hair was ruffling gracefully in the wind, and his eyes were deep chocolate brown, and his lips...

"Hermione! Watch out!"

And before she knew it, the Bludger hit her squarely in the chest. Feeling too numb with the pain, Hermione lost her grip with her broom and fell headfirst yet again to the ground, just like she did weeks ago.

And with one light bump, she hit the floor on her stomach.

"Hermione! Are you alright, Hermione?"

Fred came swooping down, running towards Hermione. He rolled her over, and to his relief, she was still awake, moaning with pain.

"You alright?" Fred whispered.

She groaned again, clutching at her chest.

"First time being hit by a Bludger?"

With difficulty, she nodded.

Fred breathed in slowly. He carefully helped Hermione sit up, and she groaned a little again.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "I swear, I am."

Fred chuckled. "Are you sure?"

To prove her point, Hermione stood up swiftly. Fred shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Fine. But I think I have to teach you basic skills on playing Beater. Like how to swing the bat properly." Fred smiled. "I don't actually know what happened to you there. But you swung lower than the direction of the Bludger."

Hermione bit her lip.

Fred approached her from behind, until they were only a foot away. Hermione didn't move a muscle and held her breath.

Slowly, Fred placed her arms around her waist, his hands reaching for Hermione's hand, which was holding the bat. Hermione's breathing became uneven, especially when Fred clutched her hand tightly and held up the bat above her shoulder. She could even feel his breath on her hair.

"Like this," Fred whispered.

He moved Hermione's helpless arm, and the bat swung forward. Hermione gulped.

Unthinkingly, she looked behind her in Fred's direction, and was surprised that his face was just a few centimeters away. He seemed to think the same thing.

And Hermione, not thinking properly again, leaned forward, shortening their distance even more, and their lips crashed together.

It was an awkward position to kiss. Hermione had her arms in a swinging-a-bat position, and it was hard for her kiss Fred without having a painful neck. But her discomfort ended just as it started. Fred, who didn't respond to Hermione's sudden kiss, finally responded back and let go of her hands. Without breaking away, he placed his hands around her neck and turned her to face him properly. The kiss felt so refreshing for the two. It was as if they were finally letting go of their burden.

They didn't know how long the kiss took place, but they didn't care. All they cared about was cherishing every single moment of it. And when they did have to break away, no one can deny the presence of surprise and longing in their eyes.

...

It was the last day of Hermione's time at the Weasleys.

She felt to empty, yet so glad. She spent so much time with the best people ever. Smiling, she finished packing her things in her trunk.

When she went out of the room, Fred was there waiting for her.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Hermione giggled and kissed back. The Weasleys already know about their relationship, and she was glad that nobody was disappointed about it. Instead, they were happy for them..._Way _too happy. Ron was a little flabbergasted about it at first, but he learned to understand them.

"You're delaying, Fred," she whispered when they broke away.

Fred pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll miss you."

Hermione chuckled and hugged him back. "We'll be back, Fred. There are still holidays, you know. We might even be back before you expect us to."

Fred broke away and smirked. "Hmm. The holidays, huh?"

Hermione nodded.

"But you know I know hidden passageways to Hogwarts..." He smiled slyly. "I could sneak up to you when you don't expect me to..."

Hermione bit her lip. "When you're really that desperate...Maybe I'll let you..."

They kissed once more, softer and gentler now.

"See you soon, Hermione," Fred whispered to her ear.

"_Very _soon, I expect," she whispered back.

And then they parted, and throughout the whole train ride to Hogwarts for her seventh year, all Hermione thought of was what Fred would've thought of "soon" to be.

...

**A/N: Yay all finished! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
